Is It Love?
by MysteriousGirl22
Summary: Shelby saves Scott’s life. Will they get together because of that? Does Shelby even like him? Does Scott even like Shelby? Or is it just thankfulness? And what is going on with Scott? Is he sick? Completed!
1. You saved his life

A/n: I've decided to write about HG instead of 7th heaven. So here's the first chapter, please tell me what you think… Oh, right… Ehm… It's really a long time since I last saw HG, so please tell and forgive me, if I forget any of the Cliffhangers. Or any special details. And I'm not from an English speaking country, so please forgive me if my English sucks!

Summary:

Shelby safes Scott's life. Will they get together because of that? Does Shelby even like him? Does Scott even like Shelby? Or is it just thankfulness? And what is going on with Scott? Is he sick?

**Horizon:**

"Scott can't breathe!" Auggie yelled.

Shelby ran into the room were the yelling came from. She was in such a hurry, that she almost ran into a glass door. When she got into the room, she saw a lot a people. They were surrounding Scott. Though, none of them did anything. None of them knew how to do first aid. Only one person knew how to. Shelby…

Shelby pushed her way toward Scott. And started doing first aid.

"C'mon Scott!"

"C'mon breathe!"

"Someone call and ambulance, and someone tell Peter!" Shelby yelled, while she continued on doing first aid.

She started to give him air through the mouth. A minute after, he started to breathe. At that moment, the ambulance arrived…

**The hospital:**

Scott was in a room, he couldn't breathe all by him self. So he had some machine, help him. Finally, the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Peter asked, at the moment he saw Dr. Petoskey come out.

"He's stable. But we'll not a lot more when the rapport comes out in a few hours."

"Okay… Thanks."

"Who gave him first aid?" Dr. Petoskey asked.

"I did…" Shelby said walking towards Dr. Petoskey.

"Very nice young lady. You do know that you saved his life right?"

"I what?" Shelby asked confused, she had never saved anyone's life before.

"You saved his life. He didn't die, all because of you…"

"Oh well great then." Shelby replied still pretty much confused.

"Yes very great indeed…" Dr. Petoskey answered with a smile on his face.

"Anyway, Mr. Scarbrow. I'll get back to you when the results are here."

"Yes, thank you very much."

Dr. Petoskey left…

"How cool! You saved his life!" Ezra yelled!

"Ezra keep your voice down!" Sophie said.

"Alright! But it is cool…" Ezra replied.

"Shelby are you okay?" Peter asked.

Shelby didn't really notice that Peter was talking to her.

"Shelby?" Peter asked again.

"Oh, what?" Shelby replied as she slowly came back to the real world.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, well yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well you and Scott aren't ecactly best friends. And suddenly you saved his life. No one blames you, if you're confused in any how."

"Well I fine."

"Good."

**Later the same day:**

"Mr. Scarbrow..?" Dr. Petoskey said, trying to wake Peter up. Almost everyone went back to Horizon earlier, everyone except Peter, and Shelby.

"Yes?" Peter answered tiredly.

"The results are here…"

A/N: So? What do you think? Please review! I won't update if no one likes it.


	2. There's always a risk

A/N: I'm glad that someone wanted me to continue! So here is chapter 2. And I'm not a doctor, so please forgive me, if the things aren't as they are in the real world.

**The hospital:**

"The results!" Peter asked surprisingly.

"Yes, the results." "Maybe we should take a look at them at my office?" Dr. Petoskey replied.

"Yes, of course."

And Peter followed Dr. Petoskey into his office.

"Well take a seat." Dr. Petoskey said.

"Oh, thank you." "So the results are?"

"Well Scott Barringer is sick. But it's not anything deadly, at least not if we operate him." "One of his lungs is not really working."

"What!" Peter said.

"He needs to get an operation. And it has to be as soon as possible." The Dr. said with a calm voice. "Of course there's always a risk with operations. But this operation is not difficult in anyhow, so I believe that it won't be too dangerous."

"You believe? Scott can't die. I thought you said that Shelby saved his life."

"She did, if she hasn't given him first aid, he would be dead. But she did, so she saved his life."

"But now he can risk dying again?" Peter asked.

"No, there is practically no risk at all." Dr. Petoskey said trying to calm Peter down.

"Oh, well then. When can he have the operation?"

"Tomorrow." "There's still a little detail though."

"What?"

"We need Mr. Barringer's signature."

"Then I'll have to call him."

"Yes, you do."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course, take your time."

And Dr. Petoskey left…

Peter dialled Mr. Barringers phone number.

_**Hello, this is Mr. Barringers self phone, I'm not around to pick it up right now, but leave a message, and I'll call you back. Bye…**_

Peter didn't leave a message, he didn't feel like it should be told over a message, in fact he didn't even want to tell it over the phone. He would meet with Mr. Barringer and tell him that his son was ill.

Instead, Peter called Sophie.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Sophie, it's Peter."

"Oh hi, how's Scott doing?"

"He's ill…"

"He's what!" Sophie replied.

Peter explained everything to Sophie, and asked her to find Mr. Barringers phone number to his home.

Peter tried to call Mr. Barringer again. This time someone answered: "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mr. Barringer?"

"No, shall I get him for you?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Elaine…"

Peter was very shocked to hear that.

"Mr. Barringer speaking."

"Oh, Hi. This is Peter Scarbrow from Mt Horizon."

"Yes? What did my son do this time?"

"He didn't do anything, he's ill!"

Peter really didn't want to tell it over the phone, but he didn't want to meet Mr. Barringer either. So Peter explained everything to Mr. Barringer.

**The next day:**

Mr. Barringer arrived at the hospital the next, along with a woman…"

A/N: So what do you think? Please review!


	3. Scott is my business!

A/N: I'm a bit bored, so thought I could write the next chapter. So here's chapter 3.

**The hospital:**

"Did you bring Elaine!" Peter asked Mr. Barringer, with a serious face.

"Yes. Is that a problem Mr. Scarbrow?"

"Yes! You know what Elaine did to Scott!" Peter said, almost yelling…

"It's not that Elaine. This one's another person. I have no contact to the other Elaine." Mr. Barringer replied.

"You're dating a new girl who's name's Elaine too?"

"Yes, I hope it's not a problem for you Mr. Scarbrow."

"Well, Scott don't have to know her name right?"

"Of course he has to; I'm planning on marrying Elaine some time soon."

"You're what! You can't do that!"

"Mr. Scarbrow, don't think for a sec, that you can decide what I can or cannot do."

Mr. Barringer answered with an evil voice.

"I'm thinking about Scott! You know your son, the one who's ill!"

"Scott will accept Elaine, he has no choice!"

"Are you ever thinking about your son? What if he doesn't like her, what if she reminds him too much of the old Elaine?"

"Well Mr. Scarbrow, if that's so. Let's wait for Scott to tell me that okay? Because my family is none of your business!" Mr. Barringer yelled.

"Scott is my business, he's your family. That makes it my business!" Peter yelled back.

Then Dr. Petoskey came, and told them to calm down. If they wanted to yell, it should be outside.

"Well, Mr. Barringer. Your son is ill. So we need your signature to operate him."

"Dr. Petoskey, I would like to know a bit more than, before I sign some paper!"

"Fine, Nurse Kelly will fill you out."

"Mr. Barringer? Hi, I'm Nurse Kelly. I'll tell you what Scott Barringer is going through under the operation."

"Very well then."

So they sat down on some chairs down the hall.

Peter walked towards Scott's room. That was were he saw Scott's mother.

"Hi, Scott's mother?"

"Yes. I'm Tracy Wyman."

"How did you know that Scott was at the hospital?"

"The hospital contacted me. They thought that the mother might wanted to know something too." Tracy answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to call you. I was just focussing on Scott. The hospital said that they needed Mr. Barringer's signature, so he was the only one I had in mind. Sorry."

"It's okay, I can understand that you've been busy."

"Yes. I have."

"Anyway, the nurse said that some girl named Shell something, saved his life."

"Yes, Shelby Merrick. Scott's classmate."

"But if she saved his life, why is he still lying there?"

"Well it's complicated."

"I've got time…"

"One of his lungs doesn't really work correctly."

"What!" Tracy said with a shocking voice.

At that moment Dr. Petoskey came.

"Mr. Scarbrow can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, this is Scott Barringer's mother; Tracy Wyman."

"Pleased to meet you." Dr. Petoskey said, and shaked Tracy's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Tracy replied.

"Well Mrs. Wyman, you should also know this."

"Okay?"

"Mr. Barringer refuses to sign the papers."

"What? Why!"

"He wants Scott to be transferred to another hospital. He doesn't think that this hospital is good enough."

"Good enough! What on earth happened to that Bastard?" Tracy yelled.

"We can't operate without his signature. Unless…"

A/N: So? What do you think? Please review!


	4. Something had definitely changed

A/n: Feel like writing another chapter! Oh right, I forgot to tell you that I don't remember Scott's mothers real name, therefore I just called her Tracy. Chapter 4:

**The hospital:**

"Unless what?" Tracy asked.

"Unless you sign them."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You are Scott Barringer's mother. And we just need the mother or fathers signature. Your signature is just as good."

"But he has the custody."

"That doesn't matter, as long as you're his biological mother."

"Well I am."

"Then there shouldn't be any problems."

"Then, give me the papers. I'll sign them right away. When can you operate him?"

"Today is too late now. We'll do it tomorrow morning."

"Okay, just rescue my son, and nothing else matters."

Peter could see that Tracy really loved his son, unlike his father. What was up with that guy. Dating a new girl named Elaine, and wanting him transferred! It was as if he wanted his own son dead…

After Tracy signed the papers, Peter called Sophie. She said that she would bring the cliffhangers tomorrow. Then they would all be there to see Scott wake up, and breathe on his own.

At that moment, Peter noticed that Shelby was gone. Peter hurriedly called Sophie again, she said that Shelby had called her mother, and she drove her back to Horizon. But she was still a bit shocked, or more like in another world.

"But I'm sure she'll be alright." Sophie said.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." And Peter hung up.

**The next day (Operation day)**

The doctor came early the next day. Around 7. AM. Scott was in surgery for 2 hours. Finally, the doctor came out:

"Dr. Petoskey, how is Scott! How did it go?"

"Successful. He's still sleeping but he'll be awake in an hour." Dr. Petoskey said with a smile on his face.

And the cliffhangers arrived.

"Can I see him?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, but give the nurses 15 minutes. In 15 minutes, he'll be in his room. And then you can visit him."

"Peter, how is Scott?" Sophie asked.

"Fine, no complications. He'll be awake in an hour."

"Good." Sophie said, and calmed down.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met?" Sophie asked Tracy.

"No, I'm Scott's mother. Tracy Wyman."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Sophie; Working at Horizon."

"Okay, You too." Tracy replied with a smile on her face.

Peter walked towards Shelby. It looked like she was more awake today.

"Shelby I think you should meet someone."

"Who?"

"Scott's mother, she wants to thank you."

"Oh, then where is she?"

They walked towards Tracy.

"Tracy, this is Shelby Merrick, Scott's classmate who saved his life."

"Shelby Merrick?" Tracy asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much! Thank you for saving my sons life! If there's anything I can do to pay you back, please tell me okay?"

"Oh, you're welcome. Sure…" Shelby felt awkward. Suddenly some woman thanked her.

She was really not so close to Scott. They never said anything to each other, they were just 2 students, living at Horizon. That was all…

**A week later, back at Horizon:**

"Yo Meat!" Auggie said, when he saw Scott walking in, he just came from the hospital. The doctor said that everything should be all right now, so he was apple to go home…

"What's up Aug?"

"Nothing really, this place's boring without you and your trouble."

"I've missed you too." Scott said with a smile on his face.

While Scott was walking towards the guy's dorm, he ran into Shelby.

"Hey, you're back." Shelby said with a careful voice.

"Yes, I am."

"Well good, Cya…" Shelby wanted to leave right away. Talking to Scott would be too awkward.

"Wait! I haven't had a chance to thank you." "The nurse told me everything, Thank you." Scott said.

"No problem. Cya." Shelby kinda ran away. Why was the situation so awkward? What had changed? Oh well… She had just saved Scott's life, and he had just said thank you, but that was pretty much all… Shelby could hear how stupid it sounded. Of course, everything had changed. She was now Scott Barringer's hero, or at least the one who saved his life! But there was more…?

Later that day they ran into each other again. Literally! Scott was running up to the dorms. When Shelby and Daisy were walking down the stairs with their books. The funny thing was that Scott didn't run into Daisy. He ran right into Shelby, and only Shelby! Of course, she had to drop all of her books. And of course, Scott had to help her pick them up again.

"Sorry, I was running too fast."

"No, there's nothing wrong with running. It's me, I should've… Watched where I was walking."

"Actually the doctor told me not to run, or do anything 'heavy' for the next month. It's my fault."

"No ehm… It's not." Shelby said.

"Yes, it is." Scott replied.

"Well can you two decide? Cuz ehm.. We have something to do, right Shel?" Daisy said.

And after Daisy had said that, they walked away.

"Something had definitely changed…" Daisy said.

A/N: So? What do you think? I won't continue if no one wants me to… Therefore, REVIEW!


	5. I wanna talk to you about somethi

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, since you want me to continue, then that's want I'm gonna do. Chapter 5:

**Horizon:**

"Changed?" Shelby asked while she was looking at Daisy.

"Yes, changed."

"What exactly do you mean by changed?" Shelby asked.

"You know."

"I don't."

"YOU GUYS ACTAULLY TALK NOW! And forgive for saying this, but you like each other!" Daisy said, almost yelling.

"I do not…" Shelby was trying to deny it, but deep inside, she knew it was true. She didn't hate him before, but she didn't really like him either. Then why did she save him? Well she couldn't let him die. Even though, she didn't like him, he was still her classmate. Why did she suddenly like him? And not just like, there was more…

"Shel?" "Shel?"

"What? Yes, what?"

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked with a worried voice.

"Yes, sure."

On one week that ran into each other at least 9 times! When one day Daisy told Shelby something:

"You do know that Scott likes you right?" Daisy said when they were talking a walk all by them selves.

"Scott, Scott Barringer?"

"Yes, Ezra told me."

"They were walking in the guys' dorm, and they were talking about you. Or at least Scott was.

"That's completely ridiculous! He doesn't like me. Maybe he was just saying bad things about me."

"C'mon Shel, you're not that blind, right?"

"And you do know that he once called me a used car, right!"

"Yes, but that's in the past."

"Well from that moment I started to hate him, how could he possibly call me a used car? Doesn't he know how much that can hurt?"

"Obviously not... But c'mon admit that you don't hate him anymore, in fact you kinda like him…"

"FINE! I like him, but don't think it's like boyfriend-like! I have no such feeling, got it?"

"Please! You can't even convince your self, how are you gonna convince other people?"

"Well it's the truth! If they don't believe it, screw them!"

"Whatever you say…"

"No it's the truth! You're my friend; You're supposed to back me up on everything."

"That a traditional kind of friend, and I'm not a traditional friend. I tell the truth, I don't lie to you. And afterwards I back you up. I think that telling the truth is the most important thing. Of course backing your friends up, are also important. But not more important that the truth. That's what a REAL friend does, in my eyes."

Shelby didn't wanna argue with her, it wouldn't do any good. Of course, she liked that Daisy told the truth, but… Well… Maybe she didn't like the truth…

"So what are you gonna do?" Daisy asked, and tried to get Shelby back to real life again.

"What?" Shelby said, while she slowly came back.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Do with what?"

"With SCOTT, SCOTT BARRINGER!"

"What's there to do?" Shelby replied.

"Well talk to the poor guy."

"Poor guy, when did you join Mr. Scott Barringer's fan club?"

"Hey, I'm just feeling sorry for him."

"Why?"

"C'mon he's obviously unhappy."

"And why is that so?"

"Guess he likes you!"

"It could be thankfulness…"

"You don't seriously believe that right?"

"Why not? He has been saying Thank you at least 500 times!"

"I don't believe that it's thankfulness. I really don't. Why don't you go talk to him? You could at least get to know each other."

"If he wants to talk to me, he have to come to me! I'm the girl here. Not the guy."

"Are you still using that one? My God! That one is so old! Girls can be the one who takes the first step, in these days. You know guys can be shy too."

"Fine! I'll go talk to him, but just talk! If he wants more than that he'll have to come to me!"

The next morning Scott sat a table alone, it looked like none of the other guys were up yet.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Shelby asked.

"No." Scott replied with a smile on his face.

"So, how're you doing?" Shelby asked, not just to get a conversation started, but she really did care.

"I'm okay… Or as okay as I ever can be." Scott answered.

"As okay as you ever can be? What do you mean?"

"I have some things to say to a person, but I don't really know how to say it…"

"Who?" Shelby asked with a curious voice.

"Well, no one actually."

"Oh, okay…" Shelby answered.

They sat there in silence, they both wanted to talk. But they both didn't know how to start.

"Ehm… Shelby… I wanna talk to you about somethi…"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ezra asked.

A/n: Please review!


	6. But she wanted Scott!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I've now decided to update, when I've got at least 5 reviews per chapter, starting from this chapter! Reason, I don't think I'll have time to update the next couple of days, and I want to know that I'm writing this for a reason. Chapter 6, enjoy!

To Meg: Sorry, I couldn't remember what his mothers name was… So I just named her Tracy Wyman. Therefore, in this story her name's Tracy Wyman, but thanks anyway. I'll remember it next time…

**Horizon:**

**Flashback:**

Shelby and Scott were sitting at a table, all by them selves. It looked like Scott was about to tell Shelby something! Maybe he liked her! Maybe they got to know each other after the whole sickness thing! But she wanted Scott! Scott and Shelby wasn't a good couple! She and Scott were…

**Flashback ends.**

Scott had left when Ezra came and interrupted him, while he was about to tell Shelby how he felt… When he looked back, he could see the disappointed look in Shelby's eyes. Maybe she did feel something...?

Daisy had heard some rumors from the others, and was now trying to find Shelby and find out how it went?

She found Shelby in the girl's dorm.

"Hi Shel? How did it go?" Daisy asked with a very interested voice.

"Well I guess it went okay."

"And what does okay mean?"

"That means okay." Shelby answered with an annoying voice.

"Well you gotta give me some details!"

"Well he was about to tell me something, but he was interrupted when Ezra had to stop by!"

"Oh damn! I'll kill Ezra! How could he ruin it for you two?"

"I guess he didn't know about it." First after a moment she realized that she, Shelby Merrick was protecting Ezra!

"Did you make up with Ezra too!" Daisy asked with an annoyed tone.

"No, but you know Ezra… He's well Ezra."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So did you talk about anything else?"

"Well, I asked if he was okay, and he said he was."

"So, you did talk to him?"

"Yes, I did what you asked me to, and he doesn't seem to get that he's the one who has to come to me, if he wants anything else!"

"Shel, c'mon…"

"No, Dais. I did take a step. And I'm not even sure that I want to be with him yet! I hardly know him." Shelby said, almost yelling.

"Well that's a lie, and you know it. You've known each other for about 4 years now! Saying that you hardly know him that would be a lie."

"Maybe I've known him for about 4 years, but we never talked. We just kept our distance. You can live under the same roof for 10 years, without really knowing each other. I don't really know anything about him, and I doubt he knows anything about me."

"Well fine, then maybe you don't know each other THAT well, but there should also be something left right? If you knew everything about one and other, there would be nothing to learn. The relationship would be boring, with nothing at all… But you're right, maybe you two should really get to know each other before you start anything else."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here, finally agree with me." Shelby replied with a smile on her lips.

"Hey, I'm your friend. That's what I'm supposed to do. However, you do know that you won't get to know him better, when you don't talk to him right?"

While Shelby and Daisy were talking, someone else was listening…

A/N: I know, short chapter! But I thought it would be a perfect place to end… Review and I'll update!


	7. Don't fall in love with him!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've decided to drop the 5 review rule thing. I figured that it wouldn't be fair for those who like the story. So now I'll just update when I can, and then those who like it, read it, those who doesn't well don't read it… Anyway, sorry the last chapter was so confusing. It's supposed to be a mystery… No one other than my self knows who the person is. But I promise you'll find out in this, or the next chapter. Please review and enjoy!

**Horizon:**

Shelby woke up from the sound of something from the bathroom. She walked towards the bathroom, and knocked on the door, until she realized that it was unlocked. Shelby opened the door and saw Juliette with a knife in her hand.

"Queenie what are you doing!" Shelby yelled, and took the knife out of her hand. But it was kinda too late, Juliette had already used it. She was cutting herself again.

"Nothing… I could ask you the same question; Do you usually disturb people while they are in the bathroom?" Juliette asked.

"No! But what the hell are you doing?"

"I said NOTHING! At least nothing that's any of your business!" Juliette yelled.

"Okay, stop yelling! You're gonna wake up the others." Shelby said trying to calm her down.

Shelby found some bandage and helped Juliette.

While helping her she asked: "What happened? Why are you cutting yourself again?"

"You happened!"

"What the hack are you taking about?" Shelby asked. She was a bit confused. What did _she_ do?

"You stole him from me!" Juliette continued.

"Stole who? Who are you talking about..?" Shelby asked even more confused.

"You stole Scott...!"

Suddenly Shelby knew what she meant. She had forgotten everything about the whole Scott and Juliette thing. She knew that Juliette liked Scott, but she never found out if Scott liked Juliette. Though, it only seemed like he liked her as a friend. But what did she know?

"I'm… I'm not with Scott…"

"You're not? – You do know that you suck at lying right?"

"I'm not lying… I'm not with Scott or anything. I'm not even sure that I like him!" Shelby answered.

"Does it matter? He likes you!"

"Well I can't do anything about that…"

"Yes you can..! Don't fall in love with him!"

"Okay?"

"You're just promising me that?"

"Well why not? I don't think I'm in love with him anyway."

"Oh, okay… Thanks." Juliette was surprised how easy it was…

"Wait, on one condition."

Juliette knew it couldn't be that easy. "What?"

"Stop cutting yourself!"

"Deal."

Shelby was not sure what she just agreed to, but she didn't really have a choice. If she didn't agreed to it, Juliette wouldn't stop cutting herself.

The next day, when Shelby was in her way out of the girl's dorm, she saw Scott. Actually he was about to knock on the door.

"Hey, ehmm… I was actually looking for ya." Scott said.

"Oh…" Shelby looked back; she saw Juliette's unhappy eyes. "Well I'm busy, maybe later…"

"Wait… Shelby, it's important."

"Alright... Meet me outside after breakfast." Shelby said.

"Okay, see u then."

Shelby looked back again, and saw Juliette. She gave her the "It's okay" look.

**Outside after breakfast:**

"Hey…" Scott said.

"Hi, you're early."

"Well it's important…"

"Okay, then. Shoot."

"Maybe you feel differently. But I feel this way, at least after you saved my life."

"I'm not following?" Shelby said.

"What I'm trying to say is… I like you, and I lay awake at night thinking about you… I'm telling my self that I don't know you well enough… Or that it's just thankfulness… But it doesn't really help… And it's NOT thankfulness…"

There was silence for a long time…

"Now would be a good time to say something…" Scott said.

"Ehmm… I don't know what to say."

"Well, you could say "Great! I feel the same way." Or, "No I don't feel the same way." Scott answered.

"I'm sorry if I've make you think something else, but I don't think I feel the same way…"

She was trying to say it as nice a possible. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. But it was kinda tough, cause she did feel the same way. She realized that she did feel the same way as Scott did. But she couldn't tell him that. Juliette would start to cut herself again if she found out. Even though she didn't like Juliette all the time… But she just couldn't…

"Oh… Well I better go then…" Scott said.

"No wait… I…"

"It doesn't matter… You don't feel the same way, I get it… Cya."

Scott walked away. Shelby almost started crying. Was that her? Did she just break Scott's heart? The one she also had feelings for?

"Damn you Juliette!" Shelby said to herself.

From now on, Scott probably hated her…

A/n: Okay, what do you think? If anyone should be doubting… Then yes, Juliette was the one who listened to Daisy and Shelby's conversation.

I'm not sure if I have time to update, before I go on vacation… But I'll try. Oh right… If any of you are "The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants" fans, then I'm probably going to start at new story based on the new movie…


	8. Do you intend to keep your promise?

A/N: Okay, back from vacation. Thanks to all the reviewers! Here's chapter 8.

**Horizon:**

Shelby was sitting in the girl's dorm. She was hiding from everyone. She felt so lost. What she did today was one of the stupidest things she had ever done. She realized that, but she couldn't just let Juliette keep cutting herself.

Daisy came in and sat down on Shelby's bed.

"What happened this time?" Daisy asked, knowing what the answer would be. She could see it on Shelby's face.

Shelby told Daisy everything. Even the part with Juliette in the bathroom.

"You did not let Queenie ruin your chance!"

"Actually, I kinda did…" Shelby answered.

"Why? I though you couldn't stand her!" Daisy replied.

"Can't stand, is probably a strong word. But anyway, you should have seen her last night! Her arm was bleeding, and she was practically begging me!"

"So? Know you're unhappy for the rest of your life..!" Daisy yelled.

"I'm not. There will be other guys. Who says S..Scott's the only one?" It pained her to say his name.

"Hey, it's your life…" Daisy said giving up.

The rest of the day Shelby sat in the dorm, thinking. She was thinking about Scott. He must really hate her now.

**The guy's dorm:**

Scott was also sitting the dorm, thinking. He felt really stupid. How could he think that someone that special as Shelby, would fall for him! While he was thinking someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Scott said.

It was Juliette. She said that she wanted to talk.

"Okay, shoot." Scott said.

"Listen, I.. I ehm… I like you…" Juliette said.

"Okay?" Scott replied. He though she meant friendly like.

"I'm serious Scott. I like you, and I would like to be with you." Juliette said.

"Juliette, I'm really not in the mood for it right now." Scott said gently not to upset Juliette. He was pretty sure that she didn't just mean friendly like anymore.

"Scott! I know you like me! I know you don't like her! Just admit it…"

"Her?" Scott was a bit confused. How would Juliette know anything about…

"Shelby! Maybe she likes you, but I'm sure you don't like her." Juliette said. She had been drinking. Were she had the alcohol from, well that was a mystery.

"W.. What did you say!" Scott had to have it confirmed one more time! He was now standing on the floor, he wanted to know the truth. If Shelby liked him, then why did she say that she didn't felt the same way?

"If she likes me, then why did she say that she didn't?" Scott yelled!

"Because I told her not to." Anyone could see that it was the alcohol talking. But Scott figured that it was true anyway.

Scott was getting really angry. He opened the door angrily and ran towards the girl's dorm. He realized that he had to talk to Shelby. He had to get things cleared up. He didn't even think about knocking on the door.

"Scott! What are you doing here!" Shelby said.

"Shelby I need to talk to you! I know about it." Scott answered desperately.

"Know what?" Shelby said with a confused voice.

"Juliette!" Scott answered again desperately.

"Oh, let's talk about this outside." Shelby said, pointing at all the girl's in the dorm.

They walked outside and Scott started.

"Why did you tell me that you didn't feel the same way, when Juliette says you do." Scott asked.

"Juliette what!"

"Juliette told me!"

"I can't believe it, could she please make up her mind!" Shelby didn't realize that she was talking out loud.

"I would really like to know what's going on here!" Scott yelled.

"Scott… I'm sorry. I lied to you. I do feel something. Though, I'm not sure if it's pure friendly or well… Something else…" Shelby didn't want to finish the story.

"Oh.. Okay.. And?" Scott said.

"And what?" Shelby said, with a 'there's nothing more face.''

"Shelby I wasn't born yesterday, please… The rest of the story…"

"Okay..," Shelby took a deep breath. "Last night, I saw Juliette. She has started to cut herself again. She wanted me to promise that I wouldn't be with you. That whatever said, or felt. I should just say that I didn't like you. And with all the bleeding, and well.. She was practically begging me. I couldn't…" Shelby explained.

"So because of Juliette, you lied to me. And said that you didn't feel the same way?" He asked.

"Yes…" Shelby replied silently.

"So, do you intend to keep your promise…?" Scott asked…

A/N: Okay, end of chapter 8. Was it too short? Please tell me what you think…


	9. Truly in love

A/n: Sorry it took me so long time to update, but my network crashed so couldn't post it. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! Here's chapter 9:

------------------------

"Scott don't push me." Shelby said.

"I'm not, I just want to know. Shelby… Say no…" Scott said. He was practically begging her.

"I can't just say no Scott, I know that it was stupid and cruel to promise this, but Juliette is in serious trouble. I can't just abandon her." Shelby answered.

"Yes, she's in trouble but let Peter and Sophie handle this! I'm not just saying this because I want to be with you, but you are not supposed to handle this. It's not your job!"

Scott was right, what were Peter and Sophie here for? She wasn't supposed to take care of this… Shelby smiled and that was enough for Scott, cause that meant no. She didn't intend to keep her promise…

Scott was so happy, he immediately kissed her… Unfortunately Peter saw that kiss.

"What are you two doing?" Peter asked. "Kitchen for two weeks! Starting now!"

It didn't matter to Scott or Shelby, cause they got to do it together… But before they walked in, Shelby had to tell Peter about Juliette. She told him about the cutting, and the alcohol.

Even with kitchen work they had fun, they were truly in love. The only thing Shelby wasn't looking forward to was… Juliette. She would get really angry, and upset. She didn't keep her promise… And she told Peter!

After spending the day around Scott, it was getting time to sleep. She kissed Scott goodnight outside the girl's dorm. And walked in. She saw Juliette sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry…" Shelby said. "I know I betrayed you, you told me about so many things, and I just told Peter. I'm sure you're really angry at me now. But hopefully you will see that it was the right thing to do. For you, Scott and me." Shelby just realized that she was apologizing to JULIETTE! The Queenie!

Juliette didn't say anything; she just gave Shelby a pair of hateful eyes.

"Okay, I know you're really angry with me. But were did you get the alcohol from?" Shelby asked.

"NO OF YOUR BUSINESS! YOU KNOW, ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU TAKE SCOTT AWAY FROM ME, AND THEN TELL PETER EVERYTHING! NOW YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU A SECRET, SO YOU CAN TELL PETER AGAIN! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!" Juliette yelled.

"Okay, take it easy. I was just asking." Shelby said and walked towards the bathroom. She was really tired. It had been a big day. Filled with good and bad things.

**The next morning:**

Sophie came in and woke up everybody. There was a bad news that everyone had to know about. Daisy noticed that Juliette wasn't in her bed.

"Juliette is moving away… She has started to cut herself again. And her mother would like to take care of her this time. Her mother is longing for the good relationship they used to have, when Juliette was a baby. So we've decided that Juliette is going to live with her mother." Sophie said.

"What about the mother's husband? Or boyfriend, or whatever it was?" Kat asked.

"There is no longer a husband, or boyfriend. Her mother has promised to take a break from all the dating stuff." Sophie answered.

"What's Juliette's opinion about this?" Shelby asked. Normally she didn't really care. But after all she was Juliette. A girl she had lived with for a very long time.

"Well… She doesn't really have an opinion. There are some persons she doesn't want to be separated from. And there are some people she wants to send to Mars." Sophie said and looked at Shelby.

The one she would miss was Scott. And the one she hated and wanted to send to Mars was Shelby…

"Is she ever coming back?" Daisy asked.

"So far, we don't think so…" Sophie replied. After a moment of silence Sophie said: "Well get up, breakfast is ready in a moment. And we're going to climb in hills after that." After saying that Sophie walked out, and gave the girls a moment to brush their teethes and whatever they needed to do.

Shelby was the first one to go out and eat breakfast. She sat on the chair next to Scott.

"Hey…" Scott said.

"Hi…" "Did you guys hear about Juliette?" Shelby asked.

"Ahm… Yeah, Peter came in and told us this morning." Scott answered. "Isn't that good news for you? You'll get Juliette off your back."

"I guess… But she's going back to her mother! That snake who never really cared about Juliette. I doubt it's going to do any good for her." Shelby replied.

"I doubt she's that bad. I mean after all she is her mother…"

"Well I guess only time will tell." Shelby said.

Peter walked towards Shelby and Scott.

"You 2, Kitchen work now. People are starting to finish eating." Peter said.

"Fine…" Shelby said.

She picked up her plait and glass and started walking towards the kitchen. But suddenly she dropped everything and passed out…

A/n: I know it's a bit short. But I like cliff hangers… Please review!


	10. The dream

A/N: The last time I looked there was like 1 who reviewed or something. That's why I really didn't feel like updating. Well and, because I kinda put all my energy in school, my homepage, my friends, my family and my other fanfiction. Though, I hope that there will be move reviews this time… Here goes chapter 10.

---------------

Shelby just dropped everything in her hands and fainted.

"Oh my God!" Scott yelled.

"What's going on?" Peter came and asked.

"Shelby, she just fainted…" That was all Scott managed to say.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Peter said and carried her into the truck and drove towards the hospital along with Scott and Daisy.

Shelby was lying at the hospital. The doctor was checking up on her. After a while the doctor came out.

"Is she gonna be alright?" They all asked.

"We don't know yet. For some reason she fainted. And obviously some things wrong. We've taking some tests and x-rays. The results will probably come out in a day or two." The doctor answered.

"Okay, thank you." Peter said.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry no. But why don't you go in and visit her? Some patients recover sooner if their family, and friends are with them." The doctor said and walked away.

Scott, Daisy and Peter entered Shelby's room and sat on some chairs beside her bed. They didn't get what had just happened. Especially not Scott. Shelby just accepted him. And they were happy, happy for once! And now, no one knew what was going on. He really and truly wished it to be nothing. But as the doctor said, she fainted. There's always a reason to faint.

Later that day Shelby woke up. She was at first a bit confused, but then happy to see them. Scott was very glad that she finally woke up. He had worried sick all day.

"Hey how're you?" Scott asked.

"Hey, I'm fine. Where am I?" Shelby asked in a confused tone.

"You're at the hospital. You fainted right after breakfast. We don't know why yet. But the doctors took some tests, and the results will come out in a few days." Peter answered even though Shelby kinda asked Scott.

"Yeah. You just rest we'll tell you when the results are out." Daisy said.

"Thanks Dais." Shelby said and looked at Scott and Daisy.

"No problem." Daisy replied.

"You guys can talk or something. I'm gonna call Sophie." Peter said and walked out of the room.

Peter called Sophie, she was not exactly happy about it. She agreed to call Alice. Alice Merrick.

Scott and Shelby talked for a very long time, until Peter told Scott that it was time to get back to Horizon. They could visit her again the next morning.

When Peter arrived at Horizon he asked Sophie what Alice said.

"Well I wouldn't know, cause no one answered." Sophie said.

"I'll try call her again."

Peter picked up the phone and dialled Alice's phone number. After a few tones, the machine started.

"Hi, this is the Merrick residence. We're not here to pick up the phone right now, but leave a message, and we'll get back to ya as soon as we can. Bye…"

"Hi this is Peter Scarbrow, at Horizon. Listen there's something very important I need to tell you. Could you please get back to me as soon as you hear this? Thanks. Bye." Peter hung up. After a minute Sophie entered his office.

"Did you call her?" She asked.

"Yes, but no one answered. I left a message. I hope she'll call back soon. She should know about Shelby." Peter answered.

"When did she call back the last time you called?" Sophie asked, and looked at Peter.

"Well.. Ehm… Never? She didn't call me back." Peter replied.

"So what makes you think she'll call back this time?"

"Well maybe for once she actually cares? Maybe she can at least visit her daughter once? She's lying at the hospital!" Peter almost yelled.

"Hey, you don't have to convince me. If she were my daughter I'd be running towards the hospital by now." Sophie joked.

They decided to go to bed. And try call her again the next day.

That night Scott had trouble sleeping. He thought of Shelby all the time. Finally when he fell a sleep he woke up because of a nightmare. He dreamt that Shelby had cancer, heart cancer. And it was too late, no one could safe her. She had about 2 months to live in. And after those 2 months she would… She would…

After the nightmare he couldn't sleep again. He decided to take a walk. It was around 4 AM. The others would probably wake up around 5 or 6. So he had an hour or two to think. He walked out to the docks. But he weren't alone. He met Daisy.

"Hey, couldn't sleep either?" Daisy asked.

"No, I just well. I dreamt stuff…" Scott answered, he never really talked much to Daisy.

"Yeah, me too." She said. After a long time of silence she said: "I really hope nothing's wrong."

"Don't we all?" Scott answered.

Around 5 AM. Peter came out, and told them to get ready for breakfast, and then they could visit Shelby afterwards.

Peter entered his office, and tried to call Alice again. This time someone picked up.

"Jess Merrick speaking."

"Hi, this is Peter from Mt. Horizon. I'm looking for Alice?" Peter said.

"Hi Peter, she's not here right now. But I'll tell her you called." Jess answered.

"Okay, thanks. Could you tell her that it's kinda an emergency. And it concerns Shelby." Peter replied.

"What's wrong with Shelby, is she okay?" Jess asked.

"Ehmm… She's at the hospital. Last day, she fainted. We still don't know why. But we'll probably get some results soon." Peter said.

"What!" Jess replied. "Is… Is she alright?" Jess said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, yeah… For the time being she's fine…" Peter answered.

"FOR THE TIME BEING! What do you mean by that!" Jess yelled.

"I mean, the doctors took some tests, and he will call us when he has the results." Peter replied.

"So, she could be like deadly sick, and you wouldn't know!" Jess yelled again.

"Listen, Jess. Don't think that, it could be nothing." Peter said, trying to calm her down.

"Look Peter, I'm no clever thing, but I know that a normal human being don't just faint, if nothing's wrong!" Jess once again YELLED!

"Calm down, no you're right. People don't just faint, and I'm not a doctor, but the doctor assured us that it could be nothing. For the time being, let's just hope that." Peter said.

"I'm on my way…" Jess said.

"Wait, Jess!" Peter said.

"What?" Jess said in an annoying tone.

"Don't you think you should wait for your mother?" Peter asked.

"Who knows when she's gonna come home? She's been out all night. I'll just leave a note, Cya soon." Jess said and hung up.

"Wait, Jess!" Peter said, but Jess had already hung up.

Peter walked out of his office, he ran into Sophie.

"Did you try again?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, and someone actually answered. But it wasn't Alice. It was Jess, she heard and she was worried so she's on her way." Peter said.

"Well at least, her sister cares! But wait, Jess don't have a car, it's gonna take hours before she gets here. And besides, she'll have to walk very far, since there are no trains or busses out here." Sophie said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm on my way, to pick her up now. Tell Scott, Daisy and everyone else who wants to visit Shelby that I'll pick up Jess, and we can go together." Peter said, kissed Sophie goodbye, and ran out to the truck.

**Hours later:**

They all just arrived at the hospital, everyone at Horizon, Sophie, Peter and last but not least, Jess. She was a bit nervous, it had been so long time since she last saw her sister. Peter could see that on Jess' face.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Peter said and tried to comfort Jess.

Before they walked into Shelby's room, the doctor stopped Peter and Sophie, cause he wanted to talk to them.

"Just go guys, we'll be right there. But remember, this is a hospital, be quite!" Sophie said and walked along with Peter, into the doctor's office. The doctor started talking.

"WHAT!" Both Peter and Sophie yelled. "Ar… Are you sure!"

A/n: Please review!


	11. Confirming the news

A/N: I'm going to end this soon, I'm not as interested in HG as I was before, besides practically no one reads this, or if they do, they don't review. Which is all that keeps me writing. So this is being cut a bit short, I will finish it as soon as possible, and probably cut some of the plot. I'm only doing this because I hate unfinished stories.

The Cliffhanger just arrived at the hospital. But the doctor wanted to speak to Peter and Sophie.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. But yes… Shelby has cancer, to be specific, heart cancer. And the problem is, we found out a little too late. Shelby cannot really be saved anymore, unless someone is willing to donate their own heart, which is a small chance. There is also a minor chance that someone dies, and she will be able to get the heart, but there are about a hundred other people waiting in line, so that chance is even smaller." The doctor confirmed.

"But… She's so young.. How?" Sophie managed while tears were running down her cheeks.

"Some are born with it, I don't think Shelby was though, cause then we would've known by now. But some just, sometimes their hearts get too tired of beating, and are ready to give up. No one can really control that. It's up to the heart."

"Can't we do anything?" Peter asked, he was on the edge of crying too.

"For the time being, no… We will give her some medication, that will take some of the pain away, but unless we find a heart, she's going to die…" The doctor stated.

"Well how long do we have?" Peter asked.

"We don't know the exact date, but around a month, give or take a week.. I'm sorry."

"This can't be happening…" Sophie said, and she began to cry.

"So we're just supposed to stand here, and watch her die!" Peter almost yelled.

"I know it's hard, but unless there's another heart, we or you can't do anything…"

"How is it even possible! She is a healthy girl…" Sophie cried.

"Maybe, it can have something to do with her long and struggling life? She may have overtaxed her heart. Who knows…"

"I don't believe this! Not Shelby, not SHELBY!" Sophie yelled. And there was a long pause.

"Do you want me to contact her mother, or will you?" The doctor asked.

"I tried, she's impossible to find."

"Well I'll try to track her down, also… Someone has to tell Ms. Merrick, shall I, or do you want to do it?" He asked.

"We'll do it." Peter said.

"We will!" Sophie asked.

"Yes, it's better to come out from us, than from the doctor, we're like her parents, we should be the ones who tell her…" Peter said.

Peter and Sophie walked out of the doctor's office, and walked slowly towards Shelby's room. They knocked on the door, and everyone was surprised to see Sophie still half crying.

"Is everything alright?" Scott asked.

"No…" Peter said.

"Well, what is going on!" Scott demanded.

"Shelby… You.." Sophie started. She couldn't do it. She could not tell Shelby that she had around a month to live in, unless some miracle happened, and they found a heart for her!

"Shelby, you're sick…" Peter said, and looked her in the eye. "You have… You have heart… Heart cancer…" He said, and a tear fell down his cheeks. And so on the others. Especially Daisy, Jess and Scott.

"NO! You're lying!" Scott and Jess yelled. Shelby didn't manage to say anything.

"I wish we were…" Peter said.

"Not possible!" Jess screamed.

"Shelby we also have to tell you, that unless we find a person who wants to donate he or she's heart, you have… You have a month, give or take a week left…" Peter said.

The faces changed, they all started crying…

"A month?" Shelby managed at last.

"Y.. Yes.." Sophie answered.

"This is not happening!" Daisy yelled.

They were all heartbroken, even the guys. Shelby had heart cancer, and she had another month left… This was so unfair, she was 17!

After Scott got the news, he felt like running away. He ran towards the door, opened it and ran out. He had to think about what he had just heard. He loved her, he could not just stand there and watch her die.

"Scott, Scott where's you going!" Peter yelled, but didn't get an answer.

When Scott finally came back, the cliffhangers had left, there was only Sophie, Daisy and Jess left.

"Scott! Where've you been!" Sophie asked. He didn't respond, he was just lost… Heartbroken. He walked towards Shelby's bed and sat on the chair. She was sleeping..

This is not happening! I can't just stand here and watch her die like that, I have to do something! I love the girl! How am I supposed to just leave her to die! – Scott thought..

He thought all night, and the next day too, and the next too. He saw Shelby suffer, she began to throw up. It wasn't just food, there was blood too.

One he decided to do something… He was going to…

A/N: If anyone's reading then, you'll get the next chapter soon.


	12. I guess I can't stop you

A/N: Chapter 12. --->

-----

He wanted to donate his heart… Shelby had saved him once, this time he was going to return the favour, not just because she had saved him, but also because he loved her. He loved her too much to just stand by and watch her die. He wouldn't do it. He was going to safe her, even if he had to die for it.

"No!" Peter said.

"Peter, please don't argue with me about this. If this was Sophie, what would you do?" Scott asked.

"I would try to find another solution! This is not the answer!"

"Yes, yes it is. We don't have a choice. I even talked to the doctor about this, he said the faster she gets the heart, the bigger the chance is for her to survive with it."

"Which means, you might both die!"

"Yes.. If it turns out that it was too late, she will die, and so will I." Scott stated.

"More reason for you to let this idea go! What if it turns out that it was too late! You will have to pay a big prize for that! If it turns out that way, you died for nothing!"

"It's worth a shot." Scott said.

"That's the point, it isn't! You're risking your own life!"

"Yes, yes I am.. For a person that I love. That's worth it… Peter try to look at it from my side. If Sophie had heart cancer, and if she was listed to die in barely a month, and there were around a 100 patients before her, wouldn't you do the same?"

Scott was right… Sometimes you had to sacrifice you own life in order to safe the one you love…

Scott had a heavy discussion with his mother; Tracy too. She would not let him do it, but Scott succeeded at last to convince her. She still didn't really approve of it, but she understood him.

"Shel… I know you won't let me do this, but believe me, I'm doing this in order to safe you. And because I love you… I cannot stand by and watch you wait for the day comes, the day where you're gonna stop breathing, where your heart stops. I simply can't, and I won't…"

"Scott, it means a lot to me, that you are actually considering this. But it's really not worth it, I mean c'mon. We may both die!"

"And so if we do? At least we'd be together. If we could I'd want us both to live, but I can't. So either you live, and I die. Or you die and I die. If you're going to stop me, I will commit suicide, and demand that you get the heart. So either you approve, or you don't… But I won't let anyone stop me, not even you…" Scott said, and Shelby knew that he meant every word. But she couldn't just let him die for her. She didn't deserve that… She just didn't…

"What do you say? Either I do this with your approval, or I do it without your approval.."

"Scott, you can't honestly be telling me that I have to say: Yes sure, die so I can live!"

"Yes, and I want you to. Please, let me do this for you.. You saved my life once, it's time to return the favour."

"No! I didn't safe you then, just so you could give me your freaking heart now! If this is about returning the favour, I'd rather die than accepting this." Shelby said.

"No, it's not… I'm doing this because you're the first person that I ever truly loved, except my mum. You were the first person who got through to me, who I enjoyed being with." Scott said, and Shelby felt like crying… How could she say no, when Scott was going to do it anyway…

"I… Scott, I… Are you..?" Shelby managed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been thinking about it for the past 9-10 days, and the more I think about it, the more I know that it's right. The more I know that I'm not gonna regret this…"

"Then I guess.. I guess I can't stop you." Shelby said while tears fell from her eyes.

A/N: One more chapter, and this story is done…


	13. Live our lives for us

A/N: I was overwhelmed by the reviews. Most of them were positive, and it made me really happy. But this is the final chapter, unless you want me to write an epilogue?

Note for reviewers:

Me: Really? I had no idea. I know about the whole Alice Merrick signing the papers, but I forgot, and it might be a little unrealistic, but hey it's my story. And it might get a little boring to read about practically the same. – Scott needed his father's signature as well. I had no idea about the whole Dark Angel; I loved that show, but never got to watch all the episodes.

Everyone else: Thx for the reviews!

Surgery day:

Scott was lying in a hospital bed, they were going to operate in just half an hour.. He had requested to live in the same room as Shelby.

"Scott if you regret now, I completely understand.." Shelby said, she was trying to talk him out of it.

"I don't, and I never will. Cause I know that you will my life for me. You will become this amazing woman, have kids, and get married. You will live the life that I could never have, unless I was with you."

"Then, what makes you think that I can live this life, without _you_?" Shelby asked.

"Because I'm begging you to. I want you to marry, I want you to have a career, and I want you to have kids. If it makes you feel better, then please. Do it for me, like I'm doing this for you, even though, you don't agree or want me to, I'm doing this, for you…"

"Knock knock…"

"Come in…" Scott said.

"Mr. Barringer? We are ready when you are…" The doctor said.

"Thank you, I'm ready…" Scott replied.

"Well then the nurses will come and get you any minute now. And Ms. Merrick, are you ready? You need to be there, so we can give you the heart, as soon as we get it out of Mr. Barringer."

"You want me to watch!" Shelby asked.

"No, you will not be watching, you will not be feeling it either, you will just be there…" The doctor explained and walked out again.

"Scott I can't! I simply can't do this…"

"Yes you can.. You can do this…" Scott said and looked Shelby in the eye.

The nurses came in later, to take them to the OR. Shelby felt like crying. They said possibly goodbye, and went straight to the OR.

They were now in the OR, and they were about to start operating, when Scott said: "Wait."

"Yes?" The nurse asked.

"Shelby, do you promise?"

"Promise?" Shelby asked.

"What we talked about earlier, you live our lives for us…" Scott said. Shelby couldn't hold it back anymore, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes.. I promise." She said, and Scott smiled.

Scott laid back down, and took Shelby's hand from the other surgery 'bed'.

"I love you… And I always will." Scott said.

"I love you too…" Shelby said with tears…

They were holding hands through the whole surgery…

After 3 hours, the doctor finally came out.

"How did it go!" They all asked.

"Well. It went fine. Pretty much successful." The doctor said.

"Pretty much!" They all said suspiciously.

"Yes, Scott.. Is well he's dead. But Shelby's alive. She was about to give up during the surgery, but she kept fighting, and she's alive. And it looks like she is really healthy, even though Scott used to take drugs, I don't think it will affect Shelby's future life…" They were all speechless, Scott was no longer alive… But Shelby was, they had no idea whether they should cry, or scream of happiness.

There was silence until Alice Merrick showed up…

"Where have you been!" Jess yelled.

"I have been out, where's Shelby.." Alice answered.

"What if she was dead? What if, your daughter had died and you were OUT, so you never got the chance to say goodbye to her?" Jess asked her mother.

"Shelby's what!" Alice asked.

"She's fine, but she could've been dead. And you were just _out_?" Jess said with disappointment.

"Could you possibly let it go Jess! Now is not the time to make a scene!" Alice said.

"No, no I can't. I just understand Shelby, all our lives, you've been _out_! And when something ever happened you were always late… You always gave us the excuse, you had been _out_. FOR 2 WEEKS! Do you even care about us at all!" Jess yelled.

"Jess, shut up. Don't you dare giving me a lesson in how to be a parent!" Alice said.

"Well we all agree with her!" Sophie said.

"Who are you!" Alice asked.

"Your daughter's teacher and friend. And to me Shelby's like the daughter I never had. The daughter you abandoned…" Sophie finished.

After another hour Mr. Barringer came to the hospital.

"Where's my son!" He said.

"Oh, your son, do you remember him now?" Auggie asked.

"Don't play smart kid, you're not old enough for that." Mr. Barringer answered.

"Well I am.." Peter stepped in and said.

"Mr. Scarbrow, if you don't tell me where my son is, I will sue you!"

"Go ahead. I don't think it will change much, cause he's not here anymore."

"What do you mean he's not here anymore!" Mr. Barringer asked. Ezra stepped in and punched Mr. Barringer in his face.

"That means he'd dead you ass!" He said, and walked back to group.

"How dare you hit me!" Mr. Barringer said, and was going to hit Ezra back, if it weren't for Peter.

"If you touch him…" Peter said. He wasn't a guy who used to treat people, but Mr. Barringer _was_ an ass!

"Fine, will someone tell me what the fck is going on!" He demanded.

"What's there to tell! Your son sacrificed his life, for someone he loved, and he didn't even bother to tell you. Don't you think that tells quite a lot about how he felt about you!" Sophie said.

"My son what!"

"Yes, he did, what you never would've done for him. Gave someone he loved his heart. You didn't even do it mentally. Thank God, this isn't: Like father like son, huh?" Sophie snapped…

Days went and Shelby was finally ready to leave the hospital. It was the day of Scott's funeral. Shelby got dressed, and they would all drive to the church to burry him.

Auggie, Peter, Ezra, and despite a few critical comments, Mr. Barringer were carrying Scott's coffin.

"We are gathered here to say goodbye to this honoured man, Scott Barringer. Would anyone like to say something?"

"Yes…" Tracy said.

"Scott, you were and will always be loved by me, and I'm sure by a lot of other people. May you rest in peace, my boy…" Tracy finished and tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you Tracy. Anyone else?"

"Yes." Peter said.

"This speech was written by everyone at Horizon. Even Juliette. Scott, we knew you as a troubled kid, but you changed. You changed the moment you found the love of your life. We are so proud of you, and we are so pleased to have met you, to have spend time with you… May you rest in peace…" Peter and Sophie finished.

"Thank you, if there are no more…" The minister said.

"Wait, I have something I want to say…" Shelby said. "Scott I…" Her tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't tell you what it meant for me, that you were willing to sacrifice your life, for me… Our time together was short, but it was the happiest moments of my life. I promised you, that I would live our lives for us, and I still stand by that promise… But it doesn't take away the pain. It simply doesn't… I wish you were here, here to help me through my life, instead you let me in charge of it all. I don't know if I can, but I'm going to do my absolute best, because I love you… And I always will… You were the love of my life, rest in peace…"

These were the words on Scott's gravestone:

_A dearly beloved man;  
__Scott Barringer.  
__Died for the love of his life,  
__May he rest in peace…_

A/N: This is the end of this story… I hope you all liked it, cause I found it pretty difficult to write, I mean. I've never written about a funeral. I hope the so-called speeches were fine. I also hope that I touched some people. Cause I was about to let a tear slip myself. Pathetic? Maybe, but that's me… And I might write an epilogue, what do you think? – If I write an epilogue I can end this story a little more positive? Oh and I hope I didn't make the parents look too bad :S Please Review!


	14. Epilogue

A/N: So this story ended a bit too sad, to just leave it like that. Now I remember who I got the inspiration from; Melms. It's been so long so, I forgot everything about it. The only thing I really did remember was that the main plot was; Shelby saves Scott, Scott saves Shelby. Anyway, I decided to write an epilogue, and I'm going to write my 'own'. I got a bit inspiration from melodie568, but it's not completely like you suggested.

Thx to reviewers!

**Epilogue:**

It had been 9 years. Shelby was now a hard-working lawyer. She was doing really well, she had an apartment, and a great job. The only thing she ever missed was the person who gave her all that. Even after 9 years, she still remembered it as if it was yesterday. Everything Scott told her, he loved her that was why he would die, just to give her a life. A life she was hoping they could have shared…

She never got married, at least not yet. She had been on dates, and had boyfriends, but she could never forget her love for Scott. But she wasn't living alone either. Shelby had adopted. A beautiful baby girl from China. Her name was Christine Merrick, and whenever Christine asked where her father was, she always said: "He's in Heaven… He's watching us, making sure that nothing bad hit us…" That always made Christine smile, cause it made her feel like she had 2 parents, instead of just one…

Shelby and Christine would visit Scott's grave regally. They were going to visit his grave today. They drove towards the cemetery, parked the car, and walked in. "I have a flower, for daddy…" Christine said while she held up a yellow rose. "Yes, and I think he'll love it." Shelby said and smiled at her 3½ year old daughter. Christine recognized her father's gravestone and began to run towards it. "Daddy!" She said loudly. Christine would always go and hug the stone, it was like hugging her father.

"Hey there tough guy… I brought your daughter with me today. She believes that you're her father, and so do I… I wouldn't want anyone but you, to be this lovely girl's dad. She started some childcare a week ago, and she's doing really well. It's only a matter of time before she starts reading and writing." Shelby said and laughed quietly. "Anyway, I just needed to visit you, cause it always make me feel so close to you.. I miss you, and there isn't a day that goes by, without me missing or loving you. You are the reason to why I'm here, and you're the reason to why Christine has parents. I could never have done it, without your words. Every time I was about to have a breakdown, I always remembered your words, and I just kept fighting, and now I have almost everything that makes me happy. The only thing I'm in lack of, is you… You have no idea, how much I'd give to have you here by my side… But just remember, I love you, and I always will…"

A/N: Okay, done… Was it okay?


End file.
